


Gasoline

by orphan_account



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-08
Updated: 2015-04-08
Packaged: 2018-03-21 19:59:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3703609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been three years since Dan and Phil have spoken. Letters written to each other, never sent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gasoline

It figured I would lose him the same way I met him; at a party.

We met on March 1st, 2009. I remember clearly seeing him and then immediately looking at the ground so no one would see my smile. Across the room, I think he must have noticed; he’s always been so observant. He crossed the room, introducing himself. I tried to pretend that I didn’t know who he was. I remember him grabbing my wrist and pulling me into the garden. I remember lying in the grass, looking at the stars. His blue eyes glowed brighter than the stars.

Three years ago, on this very date, I remember his sad little smirk and how he simply packed up and left. How he left no explanation except a little paper heart. I remember the days leading up to it, and I wish I had realised that he was slowly drifting apart. I can still feel the ache when I hear his name. I used to watch all of his videos, but slowly I’ve stopped. His smiles didn’t meet his eyes but I remember crying. I would have liked to give them all a dislike, but I couldn’t bring myself to do it. The fans don’t know, of course. There would be a proper shitstorm on Twitter. I think they’ve guessed, though. We haven’t spoken or interacted with each other in three years. His background clearly isn’t the same. I remember doing livestreams, and how for ages people would only ask about Phil in the chat. I remember seeing his name as one of the people watching, but I blinked and he was gone. I probably was just imagining it.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! The story gets longer with the next few chapters. This one is short because it's the prologue. I can't promise regular updates, but I'll try to update frequently. This chapter is in Dan's point of view.


End file.
